1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to plows and disc combination machines and in particular to a novel machine with a bridge hitch type frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc and plow machines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,871, 4,313,503 and 4,245,706 and 4,446,924 disclose combination disc and plow machines, but such machines have frames that are straight or if they have a disc gang they can only raise them up and down a few inches.